It's Nothing
by Support the Couples
Summary: "There's only 1 thing 2 do 3 words 4 you I Love You" (Squff/Squaffie/Squffy/Squffie/Squaffy)


"Oh!" There came a soft voice as the small girl woke up from her long rest. "Yuffie, it's about time you've woken up!" The burnet said giggling at the ninja. "We're in a new place! And there are all these new people we get to meet!" Yuffie looked at the burnet as she stood up and took a few steps forwards to observe their new "home".

"Aerith? What is this place?" The ninja said looking at the flower girl. "Traverse Town! Can't you see the sign silly?" Aerith said looking over at Yuffie once more. "There are more people to talk to then just me! Cid's here! Go ask him if he's met anyone new here and maybe he can have you two talk for awhile!" Aerith said, pointing towards the direction Cid was in.

So Yuffie did as she was told and started approaching Cid. As she kept walking she was taking note of how different it looks from Midgar and Wutai. She was snapped straight out of thought when she ran into Cid Highwind. "You're still as bad as you were back in Midgar!" The blonde pilot sneered not completely thrilled at the fact someone had been so careless to run into him. "What's up with this place?" Yuffie said looking around at the new change of scenery and people. "I dunno… Go ask him." Cid said as he pointed in the direction of a tall man with long brown hair.

Yuffie sat there staring at him for a few moments. "He's about like Cloud. All emo and-" Cid was cut off when he snapped Yuffie out of thought. "He doesn't look like he'd be another Cloud… He looks like… I don't know… Just not a Cloud." Cid looked at her puzzled for about two seconds until he got an idea. "Hey, so if you don't think he'll be like mister "I'm going to shove my overgrown butter knife up your ass" then why don't you go talk to him?"

Yuffie sat there for awhile until she answered. "Okay then…" she said looking up at the blonde. "PSH! I'll prove it now!" Yuffie said sticking her tongue out looking up at Cid.

-X-

Squall was watching everyone and everything. He was watching people talking to moogles strolling around. But the thing that really caught his eye was a blonde pilot and aninja. 'Newcomers… great… Just _great_…' He stared at them both taking mental notes to himself. 'The little one doesn't look like she can really be trusted…' He thought looking at Yuffie. This really was great… _More_ people… More people for _him_ to meet…

'Maybe I they've already looked around… then I won't have to talk to them **_that_** long…' He thought right before he started approaching Cid and Yuffie. 'They can't be that bad… Can they?' He thought as he got closer to the pilot and the ninja.

-X-

Cid and Yuffie stopped scuffling after about two minutes when they realized Squall was standing over the two. "Oh… Hi there…" Yuffie said smiling up at Squall weirdly. "Uh, nice to meet cha." Cid said crossing his arms and looking over at Squall. Squall sat there for a few moments wondering why it took them so long to feel another's presence. Squall sat there for a couple more seconds before tapping Yuffie's shoulder. "Uh are two alright?" Squall said staring at Yuffie and Cid. "Uhhhhhh that guy right there" Yuffie said pointing towards Cid. Squall raised a eyebrow and looked. "Yay HIM! I swear he was coming onto me!" Yuffie said throwing her arms into the air as Cid glared at the tiny girl that he wish he could stomp on.

"WHAT?!" Cid yelled directing his attention towards Yuffie. "Okay fine fine fine… You were trying to molest me." Yuffie said sticking her tongue out at Cid. "I. Will. Bite. That. Tongue. OFF!" Cid said glaring at her and starting to reach towards her mouth. "Ay! Knock it off old man!" Yuffie said smacking Cid's hand away from her mouth.

"You two knock it off!" Aerith said as she ran into the area and separated Cid and Yuffie. "HE STARTED IT AERITH! I SWEAR! I WOULD NEVER NEVER NEVER LIE TO YOU!" Yuffie said as cid started growling at her. "I don't care who started it! Just stop! I can't stand seeing you two fight." She said in that calm voice that could calm anyone or anything. "Ugh… Fine. But I'm not being friendly with him!" Yuffie said looking tired from having to speak to so many people today.

-X-

'Words words words. That's all I've been hearing today! I'm going to go crazy!' She thought as she walked to the Inn. Even if she was alright with all the voices, she didn't want to hear Cid's. "That one guy didn't seem too bad he accually seems pretty nice and smart." Yuffie said with a small blush on her cheeks. "I can't be hitting on a god damn stranger. I just can't." She said outloud tugging at her hair.

-X-

"I'm sorry about the little brat." Cid said with a sneer. "I've had about enough of her." Aerith directed her attention towards Cid and glared. "It's okay… Besides, you're way more insufferable." Squall said with a smirk spread across his features. "What was that suppose to mean?!" Cid said as he glared at Squall.

"You're not very stable."

"Huh?"

"I can't deal with you."

"Why not?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF- ugh… You're annoying that's why now can we please stop this game of twenty questions?" Squall said sighing. "Fine… I'm gonna tag along with the ninja." He said starting to walk off and then he could hear Squall say one faint word, "Name?" Cid turned around and looked Squall straight in the eye. "Name's Cid Highwind, and you are?" Cid said with a sneer. "Squall. Squall Leonhart." Squall said with a unreadable expression on his face. "Well nice to meet cha, Leonhart. I'll see ya tomorrow. Maybe." Cid said walking off without one last word.

"And you?" Squall said giving Aerith his undivided detention. "Aerith Gainsbourgh. Nice meeting you Squall." She said with a friendly smile. "Who was that one girl? The one with black hair." Squall said lifting a eyebrow. "Oh! That was Yuffie! You'll get used to her. She's a real something don't you agree?" She said elbowing Squall as he blushed. "Huh? What do you mean 'She's a real something'?" Squall said hiding his face.

"Well… guys judge us girls by appearance so I'm asking if you think Yuffie's cute!" She said giggling with excitement. "Don't you think you should be getting some sleep?" squall said glaring at Aerith. "Fine." Aerith said as she walked into the inn that Cid and Yuffie disappeared into earlier.

"Finally..." He said throwing his arms back. "Alone time..." Squall said as he was making his way to the Secret Cavern but as soon as he walked in he swore he could see Rinoa right there. He looke at the figure a few seconds then sighed but it didn't disappear it was just someone else...

-X-

End of Chapter one.

-X-

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO how did you guys like chapter one? **

**Comment and review pllllllleeeeeaaaaaaassssssss sseeeeeeeeeee!**

**If you have any questions just ask them and I'll answer them when I get the time.**

**Pairing is most likely Squffy… Okay…. It is Squffy. BUT I HAVE MY REASONS THEY ARE SO CCCUUUUTTTTEEE TOGETHER! I CAN'T HELP IT!**

**See ya guys!**

**Squffy/Squffie/Squaffie/SquallxYuffie**


End file.
